


Birthday Surprise

by chubbidot



Series: Lapidot Human AU: Collab [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Chubby Lapis Lazuli, F/F, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubbidot/pseuds/chubbidot
Summary: Peridot has something special for Lapis's birthday
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: Lapidot Human AU: Collab [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008321
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MasterArchfiend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterArchfiend/gifts).



Lapis pushed open her apartment door with a sigh. She knelt down to untie her shoes, grumbling to herself as her chubby potbelly tried to prevent her from leaning over. It had been a miserably long day at work and she was looking forward to just relaxing on the couch with her girlfriend and watching cheesy soap opera reruns for the rest of the evening. She finished taking off her shoes and straightened up, glancing around and feeling a little disappointed that Peridot hadn’t come out to meet her. She walked past the living room, peering inside and seeing that she wasn’t in there either. Lapis ran her fingers through her hair and groaned, her girlfriend must still be out grocery shopping. She had promised to be home when Lapis got off of work, but it wasn’t exactly a secret that the short girl always lost track of time when she left the house. She probably ran into Steven and ended up talking the poor boy’s ear off about the Camp Pining Hearts reboot again.

Lapis shook herself from her thoughts and decided that she might as well get herself something to eat while she waited for Peridot to get home. She walked into the kitchen and flicked on the lights when-

“Surprise!!!” Peridot jumped up from behind the kitchen table and ran over to give Lapis a hug.

Lapis smiled when the short girl collided with her, small arms wrapping tightly around her pudgy middle, “Hey, Peri. I thought you weren’t home.”

Peridot stood on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to Lapis’s cheek before pulling away, “That was the point! Now come here,” she grabbed Lapis’s hand and tugged her out of the doorway and towards the counter, “check this out!”

Lapis stared down at the intricately iced, 3 tiered cake that sat on their countertop, “Oh my stars, Peridot… Did you make this yourself?”

Peridot beamed proudly and put her hands on her hips, puffing out her chest, “Yup! Isn’t it great?”

Lapis looked down at her girlfriend and leaned down to kiss her forehead, “It’s beautiful.”

Peridot blushed and her smile turned sheepish, “Y-yeah well... I spent a lot of time on it.” She took a step back and looked at the cake again, reinvigorating her excitement “But, I mean, I can already see that it looks good! Let’s find out how it tastes!”

Lapis snorted, “Yeah, alright. We’re going to have some leftovers though,” she patted her round gut and smirked down at the blonde, “I know I’m fat, but I think a cake this big would be pushing it.”

“Oh, yeah, I know. Don’t worry. I don’t expect you to eat all of this tonight. I just want you to eat as much of it as you want, and then I’ll give you all the belly rubs you need! It’s your birthday, today is all about you having a good time.”

“You’re the best, Peri.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I figured I would make this it's own little thing since your birthday is coming up. I think I remember you mentioning that you liked fat Lapis in some notes somewhere, so I decided to go with that. Happy early birthday! Thanks for all the great stories you write!


End file.
